Special Party
by lovebeauty011
Summary: Parties are always fun. Brigit has her eye on the new vampire in town...Noah Landon, does she get him?


Another Friday night, this means another party. Nikolas was well known for them in the vampire community. This party was special. Nikolaus had invited a guest to this one. Apparently, the guest and Nikolas were long-time friends; one he has not seen in 163 years.

This party was special for me as well; Brigit was finally allowed to come. I had prepped her for the freshie life for months now. When she had told me that she wanted to try the freshie 'life' I was a bit skeptical, but she assured me that she could handle it. I remember telling her that being a freshie was a full time job. That at a drop of a hat your vampire could call on you. It did not matter what time of day or night it was.

Earlier that week, Nikolas had asked me to escort his guest to the party. I agreed and made sure that it was all right for Brigit to come as well. He agreed to it and told me to stay close by her the entire night. I asked him why, but he said just do it. When it came to Nikolas's orders, I learned to not ask questions.

I was in my office on the phone, when Nikolas popped his head in to tell me that he would be leaving early and a car would come by to pick us up. Smiling, I nodded and he turned to leave the room. Hanging up the phone, I turned to look at the work on my desk. Sighing, I signed onto my schoolwork site. Great another paper to write. I swear school was killing me. If it was not school, it was work.

It was not Nikolas's fault that I worked forty hours a week and went to school; it was mine. The first few months were hard. I do not know how I survived. My professors did not like that I was working like I did. It did not matter what they thought; this was my life and if I was going to do this, then I might as well be prepared for the consequences.

Smiling, I set aside the schoolwork and the paperwork and turned on my computer. I spent the next hour surfing the internet. There would be time to do all the work later. Tonight, I had a party to go to. I looked up at the clock and realized I had about a half-hour before the car came to pick us up.

Nearly knocking over my chair, I dashed to the bathroom to clean up. I was standing in my office trying to fix my dress when my door opened and I could feel a presence. I could feel his eyes on me. He must be a vampire. No human could make me feel that. Zipping up my dress, I turned to face the presence and saw a man standing there.

"Am I in the right office?" he asked.

"What office are you looking for," I asked smiling.

Smiling, "A Miss Isabel Wayne. Do you know her?"

"I am she. How can I help you Mr.…."

"Landon. Noah Landon." He said.

"So you must the Noah Landon that Nikolas was speaking of." I said.

"So you're that Isabel Wayne. Nikolas has told me much of you," he said.

"Good things, I hope." I said smiling.

Smiling he said, "Very good things."

The phone rang; I walked over to my desk and picked up the phone. Listening for a moment, I hung up and looked toward Mr. Landon.

"That was the front desk. The car is here. Shall we go?" I asked motioning toward the door. He nodded and I slipped on my shoes and we walked out of my office. A few minutes later, we were in the car on our way toward Nikolas's manor. We sat in silence as the car drove us closer to Nikolas. He respectfully kept his distance from me. I was used to it. Most vampires who met me kept their distance from me. It is as if they knew to not cross Nikolas. Strangely, human men did the same. My phone buzzed and saw it was Brigit calling.

"Hello." I said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Heading toward Nikolas's with our guest. The car should be by your place to pick you in a few minutes." I replied.

"Okay, I was just wondering. I could not remember if your car was coming to get me or I was getting a private car. I guess it's a private car." She said.

"I know. I wanted to ride with you, but Nikolas asked me to escort our guest to his place. You wearing that dress we picked out the other day?"

"Yes, I'm not sure if it's really me. You know I'm not a big fan of short dresses…." She started.

"Brigit, you look fantastic in that dress. I would have worn it but you are taller than I am. I had to find something else." I teased.

"Okay, okay. I give. The dress is fine. Oh, here is the car. I will see you in a bit. Bye babe." She said hanging up.

"Okay bye," I said hanging up. As soon as I put my phone away, the car stopped. I looked out the window and saw Nikolas's place. Smiling, I straightened myself up and the driver let us out.

Stepping out of the car, I could hear voices inside the house. There must be people already here. Motioning for Mr. Landon to follow me, we walked inside the house and headed toward Nikolas. He must have seen us walking toward him because he stopped talking to a guest and waited on us.

"Hello," he said nuzzling my neck. I kept my eyes open trying not to show the pleasure I felt when I felt his mouth and fangs on my neck. He gave a little suck and removed his mouth from my neck. Etiquette tells me that I was not supposed to enjoy that; especially in front of other vampires. It also tells me, that as a freshie, I have no say, no power with my vampire. I hated the etiquette rules for vampire/freshie parties. As of now, I was the longest 'serving' freshie that would be attending the party.

Leaving Nikolas's presence, I walked around the manor surveying the crowd. Most of the vampires had brought their freshies with them. Great. Most of these girls were in awe of me. That I held so much power with Nikolas. No other freshie had as much leeway as I did. The thought made me smile. It was true; I did have a lot of leeway when it came to Nikolas. I do not know if it was because we were sleeping with each other or that we were "dating" or what.

I shivered slightly feeling Nikolas's eyes on me. I hated it when he did that, but I loved it as well. I could feel his desire mounting. I had to count to ten slowly to ease some of his desire. It did not help. My breathing came in small pants. I could see flashes of us nude; our bodies entwined, devouring one another, each of us hungry for the other. I could see him bite down on my soft skin and I feel myself bite my own lip to bring me back to reality.

Opening my eyes, I look toward him and let my eyes wander his body. It still amazes me how he looks good in his suit speaking to other vampires about business and whatnot. Watching him act interested when his mind is on me. Each time I close my eyes, I am his once again and see us want the same thing torments us.

I turned back to my guests and feeling his eyes on my body again, whispering to me, silently asking. We know we should not play this game. It is a dangerous game to play with company around us, but we cannot seem to help it. Teasingly, I turned my head and look at him. I watch him smile and change quickly. My body sets aflame. I can feel his fangs scratch my neck, his tongue caressing my pulse point. Then the aching absence of his mouth as it leaves my neck. My body trembles waiting for his touch.

Hearing my name, I snap back to reality, "Isabel. Isabel, where did you go?" Brigit asked me.

"I'm here," I said smiling.

"So this is a private party," she asked.

"Actually no. This is just a party. Nikolas has invited one of his oldest friends to this party. A Mr. Noah Landon. See, there he is," I said nodding my head toward his direction.

"Oh, he's a handsome one," she said whispering to me, "and where does this Mr. Landon come from."

"I believe Nikolas said Toronto. That is just where he lives as of now. He is quite handsome." I said.

"Is he a vampire?" she asked.

"Yes he is. Older than Nikolas from what he told me. The last time they were together it was during the Great Irish Famine or maybe it was after." I shrugged, "Anyway, they've been friends since before that. It has taken him a few years to convince Noah to visit him."

I turned to look at her and smiled. It was a wonderful night, but it was getting stuffy inside. Even though vampires do not carry body heat, the humans did.

"Let's go outside. It is much nicer outside. Not as crowded." I said. She nodded and we walked toward the pool. As we were walking I could still feel Nikolas's eyes on me, but I ignored it this time. I did not want to have an orgasm in the middle of a party. When we passed the freshies, I could hear whispers. Whispers about me. Probably whispers about Brigit as well. I hated it. I hated that most of these girls feared me. I learned my lesson well about trusting people.

We stepped outside to the pool area and I smiled. Nikolas had outdone himself. The pool was beautifully arranged. There were lanterns hanging up, he had a Japanese fountain set up surrounded by hundreds of flowers. Nikolaus loved the tranquility of a Japanese garden and had the toughest time trying to perfect the one he wanted. In the past few years, I had known him the garden had changed six times. Each one was beautiful, but he could never agree.

There was a light breeze out tonight, the moon was full and I knew this party was going to be a success. I looked around and saw Nikolas walking toward us. I smiled and met him halfway. He gave me a quick kiss, took my hand, and turned to Brigit.

"I see you've stuck close to Isabel tonight," he said.

She nodded and said, "Yes, I have. I do not know anyone here except you two and if Shayne were here, I would know him too."

"Isabel has been begging me for a few weeks now to invite you to one of my parties and I finally gave in. I honestly didn't think you were ready for one of these parties, but she convinced me otherwise," he said looking at me. He ran his fingers down my spine to settle his hand on my lower back.

"I'm glad she did. I've always been curious about what goes on at your parties," she said.

"Yes, and I heard you wanted to become a freshie." he saw her nod, "So tonight I'm going to let you choose which vampire you want to bite you. It does not matter whom. Each man here is a respected member of the community. I would not subjugate you to someone who is not. I respect you more than that." Brigit stared at him in amazement. Yes, Nikolas could be the ultimate gentlemen; well, when he wanted to be.

He turned to give me another kiss, a more meaningful kiss this time. Here, with us, he could do that. In front of his guests, he could not. His hand came up to cup my neck and the kiss deepened. His fingers ran down my spine again and I could feel myself tingle. He backed us up toward the fence and I had to grasp the railing to keep my balance. His kiss was fierce and passionate. My body was still aching for him. It was unstoppable. I could not think; nothing except me and him in his bed, our bodies entwined, hands searching, his mouth trailing kisses down my body. He broke the kiss and his mouth trailed down my neck. His hands slid up and down my body tracing my curves. Kissing softly, I could feel his fangs scratch my neck. I shivered in delight, my mouth in a silent moan. He steadied my throat, prepared to bite down, and then heard his name being called from the door.

Groaning, he pulled back from me and I could still see him changed. He struggled for a second before his face returned to 'normal'. It took him longer to change back; he was starting to lose control. Grimacing, he turned to see who it was. It was Shayne. So he decided to show up, did he? It was about time. He never came to any of Nikolas's parties. He walked toward us, saw Nikolas and me in close proximity, and stopped.

Plastering a fake smile, I walked up to Shayne and gave him a hug. I motioned for Brigit to follow me and we walked back inside so the boys could have some private time to speak. As we walked, back into the house a hush fell over the crowd as they turned to look at us. I nearly turned around to see if the Queen was behind me.

Ignoring the staring crowd, we walked into the main room and headed to the bar. Taking our drinks, we split up. I walked around the room, stopping every so often to make conversation with freshies or a few vampires. Seeing Noah on the couch by himself, I walked over to him and sat down.

Turning to him I asked, "Are you having a good time."

"Yes, I am. What are those girls there for?" he asked.

"They are freshies…" I started.

"Freshies?" he asked interrupting me.  
"Yes. They are here to feed the vampires. While most freshies have one vampire. The vampires have several freshies," I explained.

"Are you a freshie?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. I am Nikolas's freshie. I have been for a few years now. Just every now and then, he will feed on me. Well he feeds on me more than normal." I said.

"I have noticed that you are either with Brigit or Nikolas tonight. I take it you are not very popular with the girls. Are you?" he asked.

"Umm…not really. It does not matter to me. If they don't like me, that's fine with me." I said taking a drink.

He laughed and sat back. I looked up and saw Nikolas walk in followed by Shayne. He did not look very happy about being interrupted earlier. He walked over to the bar and took a drink. That was strange. He never went to the bar. Whatever they spoke about was not good. My eyes followed him as he went back to talk to some of his friends. I never noticed that Noah was still speaking until he nudged my arm. Turning back to him, I smiled.

"Sorry about that. Whatever he and Shayne were talking about wasn't good news." I said.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Just do. It is mostly his body language. He also went to get a drink from the bar. He never does that." I explained.

He nodded in agreement.

"So where do you currently live?" I asked him.

"Right now I live in Toronto, but I've been thinking about moving to Vancouver. Different scenery, different culture to learn." He said.

"Interesting. I have never been to Canada. Is it nice?" I said.

"Yes, it is very nice. I enjoy living there. Lots of fresh blood. Different flavor each night," he said smiling.

"Hmm. So you don't have a freshie?" I asked.

"No, I do not. There was a woman who I thought would be, but that was a failure," he said sadly.

I said nothing. I did not want to interfere. That was his business. I have learned to sit back and let people come to me. I saw Brigit and motioned for her to come over and say hello. She sauntered through the crowd and sat down beside me.

"Brigit, I would like you to meet Noah Landon. Noah, this is Brigit; a very good friend of mine." I said introducing them. They shook hands and I could tell that he was interested in her already. Smiling, I excused myself, walked around the room, and refilled my drink.

As I was passing the freshies (who kept themselves at a distance), I could see a girl arguing with her friend. I reached my ears and heard my name mentioned. I sighed. Now what? There was always someone that I had a problem with me.

She stormed up to me, I felt a hand on my arm, and I was spun around. There stood the girl that was arguing with her friend. Her friend ran up to us and started apologizing. Grabbing her friend's arm, she tried to pull her from me. She was unsuccessful and the girl glared at her.

"Let me go," she hissed.

"No. let's go Emily," she said. She turned to look at me, "I am so sorry Miss Wayne. We will not be bothering you anymore. Come on Emily, let's go."

When Emily did not let go of my arm I told her to release me. She kept hold of my arm still glaring at me. Sighing, I tried to jerk my arm from her grip. It was no use. She just tightened her grip.

"Let me go." I told her.

"I will let you go if you agree to stay here and speak to me," she said.

"No, now let go of my arm and continue with the rest of your night." I told her.

"What do you thinking you are doing parading yourself around in front of all our vamps like your god's gift? Who voted you Queen Freshie? I do not need you to tell or advise me on how to keep my vampire happy. You got that." she seethed.

"Excuse me? Why are you speaking to me like that? I have never told you any of that. However, for your information, I do not parade around. I mingle. There is nothing wrong with mingling. I like to talk to people and I am sorry if that bothers you. Now let my arm go this instantly." I said.

"Like hell you don't. Look at you; you think you are so important because of Nikolas and your "relationship" with him. It is not reaching your tiny little mind that he is only with you because he wants to feed from you. All he wants from you is your blood, nothing more. He is definitely not with you for anything else. He does not love humans, vampires do not love humans," she fumed.

I stared at her in silence. Nikolas had never told me he loved me. I was not expecting him too. We did have something of a relationship but nothing big.

"How dare you presume to single me out like that? You will not speak to me like that. You do not know me. You do not know anything about my life or anything concerning Nikolas and I. I cannot help that your vampire cannot consent to having you for more than anything but food. Maybe there is something about you that repulses him, but he keeps you around because he likes your blood type….." I said.

"_SMACK"_ My head was spinning. She smacked me! How dare she? Snapping into action, I grabbed her arm, twisted her around and planted her on her front. Her face was in the carpet and I pressed my knee firmly in her back.

"Try that again. I dare you. Touch me again, I'll break your hands." I said growling in her ear. She struggled for a second trying to break free. I loved it when they struggled gave me an opportunity to size them up.

"Isabel." I looked up and saw Nikolas, "Let her go."

Sighing, I let her go and stood up. She stood up rubbing her wrist. She glared at me as if she wanted to hit me again. Let her try. I was in no mood for her attitude. The crowd started at us in silence. Anticipating what was going to happen. No one moved or said anything until a man stepped out from the crowd

"Emily. Come with me," when she did not move he repeated his statement. She was trying to be like me. Thinking she would go to him in her own time. When he repeated his statement, he sounded angry. Yielding, she walked toward him; he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. We could see him talking to her and her trying to explain what 'really' happened. He pulled out his phone and a car pulled up. She got in and left.

Nikolas came up to me and touched my face gently. I tried not to wince. It did hurt. She had one hell of a right hook. Kissing my forehead, he led us to the kitchen. I leaned against the counter while he made an ice pack. No words were spoken while he was making my ice pack. He pressed it gently against my cheek. I wince feeling the cold.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm just in shock. The pack is cold," I said trying to smile.

"It's supposed to be cold. Helps with the swelling," he said smiling.

He gave me a short kiss that escalated into a deeper kiss. Pressing me against the counter, I felt his hands run up my body. Moaning, I opened my mouth wider to allow his tongue access. I ran my fingers through his hair gripping gently. I felt a hand slip under my dress caressing my thigh. I gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. My legs spread a bit waiting for what he would next. The feel of his hands on me, his tongue in my mouth sent shockwaves throughout my body. We heard a cough and broke apart. _"Damn it, not again" _I thought. We turned to look and saw the same man that sent Emily home.

"Excuse me, but may I speak to you?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Come in." Nikolas said. He stepped into the room and kept his eyes on Nikolas. It was only appropriate because Nikolas was the Master of City now.

"I want to apologize to you both; especially to you Miss Wayne. What my freshie did was uncalled for and she will be punished accordingly. She was out of line and I don't know what her problem is," he looked at me. "Miss Wayne you handled Emily with grace. You solved the problem before it got worse. She is banned from further parties and I'm thinking about removing her from my freshie list."

"Thank you for your compliment. I hope I did not hurt her too badly. I reacted before I could think. I tried not to hurt her," I said. He nodded in agreement.

"I think you hurt her pride more than you physically hurt her," he said smiling.

"Why are thinking of taking her off your freshie list?" I asked. Nikolas looked at me funny, but I just ignored it. I know I had no right asking that, but I was curious.

"I am considering the fact since she could not behave herself in public and she has made a public spectacle of herself in front of my friends, colleagues, yourself, & other freshies that I may no longer need her services," he explained.

My eyes widened slightly. He would actually do that? I knew she could get into trouble for what she did, but to exile her like that? Although, it was his decision; not mine. We were all quiet for a moment. Seeing that the conversation was over, he walked off.

"What was that for?" Nikolas asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Asking him why he would take her off his freshie list. That is not really any of our business. You know that. I know I bend the rules with you. Give you free reign and whatnot but asking questions that are not any of our business. That is not appropriate," he said.

"I know, but my curiosity got the best of me. Cannot help that; it just popped out." I said.

"All right. It is okay. I am not angry or anything." he said.

Nodding, he took my arm and we walked out of the kitchen and headed back to the party. He led us to a group of his most influential vampire friends. Thankfully, his group of friends was small. They were business tycoons, lawyers, and financial tycoons; all young and wealthy. Most would call that a recipe for disaster, but these men were different. They have lived centuries and were not your average playboy executives. The biggest talk was the financial markets. Every market was losing points; a global financial meltdown they say. Not only was that the topic of the night; there was also the presidential election. Of course, everyone had his or her opinions. I really did not care. I felt sorry for the poor bastard that will be elected.

"Well at least the hedge funds aren't losing money," Steven said.

"Yes, that is good news. It's just the other poor bastards that are losing money," Michael replied.

"Actually boys, hedge funds are losing money. According to the Hedge Fund Research, the average fund is down by 17.6%. Which to say that is a lot; that's nearly 25% profit loss. I know the lucrative economics of the industry is known as "two and 20," but it seems that most are going to have to offer funds with lower fees." I said.

They stared at me as if I had grown an extra head. I knew what was going on with the financial world. I did work for Nikolas, but then again, I was just a personal assistant. Nikolas looked at me with pride. I took a sip of my drink and waited for a response.

"I guess I should fire my manager for telling me that everything was all right with hedge funds," Steven said.

"You don't keep track yourself?" I asked.

"Miss Wayne, I am a business man; not a financial genius. I leave that work to my financial managers," he said.

"Oh," was all I said.

"I could have told you that your funds were losing money." Nikolas pointed out.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Steven asked.

"You didn't ask," Nikolas said smiling.

Nikolas motioned for Noah to join them. He came over and shook Nikolas's hand. Odd for two people to be friends almost 200 years and they shake hands. I would have laughed if they had bowed.

"Friends, this is Noah Landon. Unfortunately for him, he does not play with investor's money like we do." He said. Everyone laughed at this. I only smiled. Must be an inside joke between them.

"So, what do you do, Mr. Landon?" Michael asked.

"Please call me Noah. Currently, I am graphic novelist. My two passions in life are art and literature. Finally, found a way to combine the two." Noah explained.

"How long have you been writing?" Steven asked.

"Nearly ten years now. My fan base is in Toronto. Not sure if people read my novels here," Noah said.

"How do you like New York?" Michael asked.

"It's a busy city. It amazes me how humans are always rushing around. Never take the time to slow down," he said.

Laughing, "Yea, I'll never understand humans either." Michael said looking at me.

"What? I agree. Apparently we think we always have somewhere to go." I said.

"So Nikolas, when are we ever going to taste Isabel?" Michael asked changing the subject.

I almost narrowed my eyes and started to say something, but Nikolas beat me to it.

"Michael, you know I don't share my freshies. I doubt Isabel would like anyone but myself tasting her, but as a special treat Noah will be able to taste her," he said. I looked at him sharply. He did not tell me this. He gave me the look that said I should not fight him. I knew we would be talking about this later.

"Nikolas, I don't know about this. You just said that you don't share your freshies." Noah said.

"This is my request and it's my party." Nikolas said.

Nodding, he stepped up and Nikolas took my arm and held up my wrist. I glanced at Noah and saw him change. His eyes became black instead of sapphire blue that I was used too. I shivered slightly. Noah brought my wrist to his mouth and bit down. I tried to not gasp as he sunk his fangs into my skin. My god his mouth was extraordinary; the plumpness of his lips and his tongue against my skin nearly sent me over. I watched his mouth suck on my skin for a moment before I looked away. He sucked gently for a few minutes before he let my wrist go.

He licked his lips slowly, changed back to his human form, and let my wrist go. Nikolas eyed the opened wound for a moment. It would have been improper for him to take my wrist and feed in front of his guests. I sighed; I wanted to feel his mouth on my skin; especially on my new bite mark. I wished this party were over so we could have some time alone.

Everyone went silent after he finished feeding from me. I excused myself and headed to the bathroom. Flipping on the light, I looked down at my new bite mark. Instead of two holes, there were four and they were smaller. Strange and even stranger was that his eyes turned black instead of blue. Biting never bothered me; I relished it when Nikolas bit me. Turning on the facet, I rinsed my wrist off. After drying it off, I headed back the party.

Every vampire stared at me when I walked back into the room. It was unnerving. Most had wanted to taste me for months and Nikolas let Noah taste me instead. To them, Noah was a complete stranger and they did not find it fair that he was allowed to taste me so soon. I tried to ignore the stares as I walked back toward Nikolas. They knew the rules, they knew Nikolas's rules; I was not going to let them taste me. I only allowed Noah to bite me because of vampire etiquette.

I turned and saw Brigit close to Noah. I could not hear the conversation but I could tell they were enjoying each other. He reached over, brushed back her hair, and whispered something into her ear and I saw her blush slightly. Maybe she would choose him to bite her. She certainly seemed to be having fun.

They spotted me and motioned me to cover over. I headed their way and ignoring the evil glances from the freshies. The vampires knew better to not look at me like that. Nikolas was their host and the Master of the City. What he wanted was solid.

"How are you doing?" Noah asked me. "I didn't take too much did I?"

"No, you didn't take too much and I'm doing fine. Just a bite mark," I said.

"I don't understand why Nikolas had me bite you," he said.

"It's because of vampire etiquette. You are the honored guest and I am the 'hostess'. More so, I am Nikolas's freshie. Part of the job description," I said.

Suddenly Brigit grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. She took us back to the spot where we were earlier.

"Okay, so what was that? You nearly ripped my arm off?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I know who I want to bite me," She said excitedly.

"All right, who?" I asked.

"Noah. Not sure if I want Nikolas, Shayne, or any of these people to do it, but I feel a connection to Noah. It is something that I have never felt before. I keep seeing flashes of us; together alone," she said blushing.

"Flashes?" I thought for a moment, "Oh those flashes. Yea, forgot to tell you, vampires could do that. They can send highly sexual images when they want to."

"Umm…yea thanks. So it's him, but how do I go around to getting him to bite me?" she asked.

"We'll get Nikolas…"I started.

"Does Nikolas have to be here?" she interrupted.

"Well no, but he has to know. You are his responsibility of some sort." I said.

Sighing, she agreed. I walked off, retrieved both Nikolas and Noah, and brought them to Brigit. She twirled her hair through her fingers; I could tell she was nervous. I know it might be a bit nerve wracking but it was not that terrible.

"So, what is going on?" Nikolas asked.

"Brigit?" I said looking at her.

She twirled her hair again, "Okay, Nikolas told me that I had my chose of who I wanted to bite me tonight, since it's my first party and I was wondering if Noah would do the honor."

Noah and Nikolas looked at each other. They nodded in silence. I guess they were agreeing to it. Smiling, Noah turned to Brigit and stepped up to her. I could tell that her anxiety had jumped a few notches.

He took her wrist in his hands, kissed his way up her arm the base of her hand, changed quickly and bit down. I could almost feel the fangs pierce through the skin. She gasped and closed her eyes. He began to suck on her wrist, feeding from her. The longer he sucked, the more she moaned. After he had his fill, he ran his tongue slowly over the bite mark, kissed it gently, and gave her wrist back.

She opened her eyes and stared at him in amazement. That was probably the most erotic feeling she had felt in a long time. Sometimes, the feeling was better than sex, but that is sometimes. I took her by the arm and we walked into the house to clean up. Her body was shaking gently. I knew he did not take much, but the intense feeling the first time would leave you shaky.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just didn't know it would feel that way." She said.

"Yes, the first time is intense. It is a mixture of nerves and unknown anticipation." I told her.

"Do you always feel like that? You know, when Nikolas feeds from you?" she asked.

Smiling, I looked at her, "Yes, I do. It's better during or after sex." Her eyes brightened at this.

"What can I say? I am addicted to him & the biting. It is erotic and satisfying. Not just for one, but for both. Of course, the sex is great too." I said smiling.

"It is addicting. I almost want him to bite me again." She said.

"You do?" we heard a voice and turned around. It was Noah.

"Yes I do," she said putting on a brave face.

He stepped close to her and nuzzled her neck. She closed her eyes as he kissed gently. Cupping her throat, he increased the intensity of his kisses. When she gasped, I knew she felt fangs against her neck. Before he bit her, I stepped out of the room. I left them for private time. Smiling, I could hear her moans through the door.

I walked back into the living area and saw the party was thinning. I heard a splash and saw a few girls jump into the pool. Chuckling, I walked outside and observed the scene. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around me. Snuggling against Nikolas I sighed.

"Are you having fun?" he whispered.

I looked up at him, "Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Very much so," he said.

He let his hands roam down my body, sliding over my dress, past my breasts and down further to slide his hands to the rim of my dress. Arching my back slightly, I felt a hand slip under my dress.

"Mmm…I want you. I've wanted you since you walked in," he said nuzzling my neck.

"Yes, please. Do you think we could disappear for a little while?" I asked.

"I would think so. Almost everyone is preoccupied out here. We can sneak off," he said. Taking his hand, I gave him a wicked smile, and led him back into the house. I weaved us through the remaining crowd. We walked past the kitchen, down the hall, and toward my bedroom.

We did not make it inside my room before he pushed me against the door and began devouring my mouth. Gasping, I felt his tongue push its way inside my mouth. Running his hand down my body, he cupped my thighs and brought them up toward his hips. Fangs pierced my tongue as he found the doorknob. Pushing it open, he backed us into the room and dropped me to the ground. My feet hitting the floor. Breathing heavily, I looked at him, tore his jacket off, and worked my way down his buttons.

His hands took over and ripped at my dress, I have never wanted him as much as I did now. Dropping to my knees, I undid his belt and looked at him. He was fully changed now. I took the zipper between my teeth, unzipped him and pulled his pants down. Sliding my hands up his legs, I stopped short, gliding my tongue up the side of his inner thigh I could hear him growl as I bit down gently.

He pulled me up suddenly and we fell onto the bed. His mouth covered mine as we kissed. Our tongues were fighting for dominance as I tried to flip us over. He broke the kiss tracing kisses down my jaw to my neck. Sucking hard, he bit gently with no fang and I cried out in pleasure.

Moaning, I threw my head aside and waited for him to bite me. He never did. He kissed down my body to my breasts. Running his tongue over a nipple, he licked it a bit before blowing cool air gently on it. My body arched to press my skin in his mouth urging him to continue.

Teasing me, he left my breasts; he ran his tongue down my body, past my navel and toward my panties. With a swift movement, my panties were flung across the room. He hovered over me, kissing me. I took this opportunity to flip us over and forcefully shoved my tongue in his mouth. Grasping my ass, he squeezed tightly which freed my mouth from his. I ran my tongue down his neck and teased his nipples before biting. His back arched as his moan reverberated throughout the room.

I nipped his abdomen and kissed my way down to his hardened cock. Smiling wickedly, I taunted the tip of his cock with my tongue. I could see him trying not to grasp my head and force himself into my mouth. Running my tongue up the base to the head, I encased the tip in my mouth. Sucking hard, he bucked. Flicking my eyes toward him, I saw his eyes change from sapphire blue to navy and back.

The hunger in him could not be contained; I barely lifted myself up before he flipped us over again. Kissing me again, he thrust hard inside me. Crying out, I saw stars as he began to fuck me. As he drove his cock inside me, I could feel my orgasm coming. I knew he would refuse to give in so quickly and buried his head into my neck. He could feel my orgasm coming and sunk his fangs into the soft supple flesh of my neck. My blood gushed into his mouth as my orgasm hit me. He drank greedily as he never drank before. Within seconds, his orgasm hit him and he came deep inside me.

Collapsing on me, I felt his body tremble. The animal was satisfied. The hunger that had been building all night was full. We laid there for what seemed like forever until he rolled to his side carrying me with him.

"You know we have to get back to the party," he said.

"Yes, I know. I do not want to. I would rather lay here for the rest of the night." I said burying myself into his chest.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "Yes, I know. Me too, love Me too."

Closing his eyes, he listened for any movement. "Maybe my senses are off. I don't hear anyone."

"You don't? Maybe your sense _are_ off." I said giggling.

"That isn't funny." He said trying to be serious.

"Yes it is. You know it is," I told him.

I watched him listen again. "I don't hear anyone. Maybe everyone left." He got up and walked to the door, opening it; he stuck his head out and saw there were not any lights on. Shrugging, he turned and saw me lying in the bed. Grinning wickedly, my body shivered as he did, he sauntered over and climbed back into bed. Flipping the light off, he kissed me again, and that is the last thing I remember until dawn.


End file.
